1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure of the present application relates to a method for pairing an AV device connected through a network with a controller linked to the AV device or controlling the AV device. Moreover, the disclosure of the present application relates to a pairing system that can execute a pairing process. The disclosure of the present application relates to a portable terminal included in a pairing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology has become widespread, in which AV (audio-visual) devices for home use are connected to each other on a network, with the AV devices sharing content and controlling other AV devices. For example, there is a system, in which content of a digital video recorder (DVR) is reproduced and played on a reproducing device, such as a digital television (DTV), that has a so-called “rendering” function, via a controller. In such a system, title information or the like of the content of the DVR may be displayed on a controller that is operated by a user, where the user may select the content to be reproduced at hand, and the content is reproduced on a DTV, thus realizing the operation of a so-called “hand-held operation”.
Referring to FIGS. 14 and 15, the following is an explanation of a technology, in which content on a server device is reproduced on a reproducing device via a controller.
As shown in FIG. 14, a controller 102, a reproducing device 103, and a server device 104 are connected through a cable 107. FIG. 15 shows a communication sequence when, in this configuration, the content on the server device 104 is generated on the reproducing device 103 via the controller 102.
First of all, the controller 102 sends to the reproducing device 103 a request in order to search reproducing devices 103 connected to the network (S1401). Having received a response from the reproducing device 103 (S1402), the controller 102 sends to the reproducing device 103 a request in order to obtain detailed information on the detected reproducing device 103 (S1403). Having received the detailed information from the reproducing device 103 (S1404), the controller 102 next sends to the server device 104 a search request for searching the server device 104 connected to the network (S1405). Having received a response from the server device 104 (S1406), the controller 102 sends to the detected server device 104 a request in order to obtain detailed information on the server device 104 (S1407), and receives a response from the server device 104 (S1408).
After the controller 102 has detected the reproducing device 103 and the server device 104 connected to the network, it decides on the server device 104 for requesting and obtaining content information, and the reproducing device 103 for reproducing the content (S1409). Next, the controller 102 sends a request to obtain content information to the server device 104 (S1410). After obtaining content information in response (S1411) to this request from the server device 104, the controller 102 displays the content information, such as the title, in a display portion (not shown in the drawings) of the controller. The user operating the controller 102 selects the content to be reproduced by operating an operation input portion, not shown in the drawings, based on the content information displayed in the display portion of the controller 102 (S1412). When the content to be reproduced has been selected by the user, the controller 102 sends a content reproducing request indicating a location and an indicator of the content, to the reproducing device 103 (S1413). Having received the content reproducing request, the reproducing device 103 sends back a response (S1414), and sends a request to obtain content to the server device 104 where the content is located, as stated in the request (S1415). The server device 104 sends the content to the reproducing device 103 as a response to the request to obtain content sent from the reproducing device 103 (S1416). Having received the content sent from the server device 104, the reproducing device 103 displays and reproduces the content (S1417).
With the configuration shown in FIGS. 14 and 15 it is possible to reproduce the content of a server device detected with a controller with a reproducing device detected by the controller. On the other hand, if the technology shown in FIGS. 14 and 15 is used at home, then it is conceivable that a plurality of digital televisions serving as reproducing devices are set up in the living room, the bedroom, the children's room, and so on. Moreover, there are cases conceivable, in which the controller is a mobile device and can be freely moved around the home and used. Furthermore, it is conceivable that the reproducing device, the server device and the controller in the home are connected to a network either by wire or wirelessly. If the user uses the controller in the living room, then in most cases, the content is reproduced on a reproducing device located in the living room. And if the user uses the controller in the bedroom, then in most cases, the content is reproduced on a reproducing device located in the bedroom. However, with the conventional technology, the controller may detect a plurality of reproducing devices that are connected to the network. Therefore, a user who freely moves a controller around and uses it, must select, in the living room, the reproducing device located in the living room, and in the bedroom, the reproducing device located in the bedroom, by selecting them by manual operation from a plurality of reproducing devices detected by the controller, requiring a troublesome operation.
To address this problem, JP 2006-115196A realizes pairing with a nearby device without selecting the device by the user, using two communication portions, operating by infrared and by radio (wirelessly). With the configuration disclosed in JP 2006-115196A, in order to realize pairing with a nearby device, two communication portions are necessary, and there was the problem that the devices became large and costly.
Moreover, to play broadcasting content in the US, ordinarily, a set-top box (STB) for cable television or satellite broadcasts is connected to an external input terminal of the DTV. The tuner of the DTV is not used. Therefore, the DTV may not know the content that is displayed on it. Thus, there is the problem that it cannot notify the controller of that content.